Ghost
by Wolfsfate
Summary: Ghost is a world reknown hacker, even though she is still a teen. One day, she is given a job to hack into the Pentagon to retrieve documents on something known as the "SGC"...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first piece of fanfiction that I have ever done. Don't be too harsh. This is mostly just one of my OCs inserted into the plot and so on. It starts out slow. Sorry for that. ^^; It will pick up though. Enjoy!

*****

Prologue

The computer monitors in front of her hummed and buzzed in a whirl of activity. Number sequences and codes flashed by in orders too fast for the normal human eye to catch. But she wasn't interested in those. They were unimportant. She was only interested in the one in the center of the five, 20inch flat screens mounted before her. She had to bread this code. A normal 17 year old shouldn't even know how to do this, let alone try. Then again, she was no normal teenager. It had been five minutes since she had started typing in programs to bypass this security code. Already hundreds of attempts had been foiled by this one damned string of numbers and letters. _Then again, the Pentagon would have to update their security after I hacked their systems the last time_. She though sourly. It was six 'o'clock in the morning, way too early for ever her to be up. But her client had insisted that she step up the delivery date by a week. This had really pissed her off, but when her client had added a few more zeros to her payout, she complied, it being too much of a temptation. Six million dollars.

She smiled to herself. She didn't really need the money. She was already loaded due to the many jobs she had taken of the past five years of her…career. For the millionth time she looked back on her path that led her to this line of work.

Her parents had died when she was 11. Car accident. Her parents were both computer programmers, so she already knew the basics from a young age. She never lasted long in any of the foster homes she had been sent to after their deaths. She had no extended family, so the system was the only way to go. The only thing that kept her going was the Mac laptop her parents had given her for her ninth birthday. Her foster families had all tried to get her to move on to other hobbies, swimming, soccer, playing with Bratz dolls. One family even had the nerve to try and take her precious computer away. Big mistake. She stole back her computer in the middle of the night and ran away. She had learned a lot about computers, even though she was only 12 by this time. Hacking was second nature to her. Her biological parents had even encouraged it when she was younger with the philosophy that "In order to understand a code thoroughly, you had to be able to break it".

Getting out of the system was simple enough. She had hacked into the database files and deleted her records. She had already gained a reputation in the cyber world for her skills. Of course no one knew that she was really a 12 year old girl. She had taken this opportunity to set up a source of income. After all, she had no money after leaving the foster care. She had lived in a small park for a month before her first job. She smiled to herself again. Her resume wasn't very long back then, but not short either. A few of her marks were big. Security companies, large scale corporations. Of course she hadn't actually stolen anything from them. She had merely needed them to add to her notoriety. Either way, none of them were able to withstand her skills for long. This had attracted her first client. A very big, very powerful man from Russia. More accurately, an arms dealer.

She did have morals and had made sure that his interests weren't to harm the United States. After all, she was an American citizen herself, albeit not exactly a law-abiding one. They had only contacted each other using secure emails and text messages on disposable phones. At first, her reluctance to meet him in person angered him. She just explained to him that she was in no position to meet. Finally, she gave in and they met in an old shipping yard. She was living in Florida at the time so it was easy access. When he had first seen her, he had laughed. She would have sworn he'd had had a heart attack had he not been so healthy. Upon his insistence, she was tested. She set off all of the alarms in the parking lot and cars. (The cars that had computer interfaces obviously.) The Russian wasn't exactly pleased by this, but he believed her now. Getting in his car stuck between two burly body guards, they had quickly left to avoid the security cops that were now running about the shipping yard like ants.

The job turned out to be a simple one… In her terms at least. She had to hack into naval security and make a certain Russian ship make it in and out of international waters without being noticed. Disabling the satellite was easy, replacing the live video feed with that of a loop of open sea. The payout was 1.5 million dollars which she shifted to a false Swiss account under one of her aliases. She and Mr. Russian, who's name turned out to be Boris, parted ways, each happier than when they had first met. A few weeks later, he sent her a gift; a list of new clients. That and a nice gift basket with a stuffed teddy bear and a six inch long knife used by Russian soldiers during WWII. She had showed her interest in antique weapons upon visiting his Miami beach house. He had quite a vast collection. She still had both these things after all this time. Of course, part of their agreement was that her true identity remain a secret. He had kept her end of the bargain. Now he was her liaison to her clientele. The guards from that night hadn't lasted very long. What can you say? Death was an occupational hazard in their line of work, one she was glad didn't come up as often in hers.

A computerized "_ping!"_ alerted her that her latest attempt to break the security of the Pentagon was successful. _Finally!_, she thought, _a new record._ All it had taken was two minutes.

Searching though the database, she located the information her client sought. Records regarding an organization called the "SGC".

_Weird that I've never heard of this before. _She shrugged to herself as she helped herself to the search engine option. She narrowed her search down to only files that contained "Project Pegasus" in the document. Carefully she downloaded them to a separate network via a server from somewhere in Montana. In her line of work, it was best to not take the straightest path to your destination. She had set up her trail though dozens of different servers throughout the world.

Satisfied that she had everything, she shut down her computer, wiping the memory of her search. She pulled a small memory stick from her hard drive with the precious files on it. The drop was noon, so she a few hours to catch up n the sleep she had been so rudely deprived of. She walked up the stairs from her modest basement into her three stories high, multi million dollar mansion. She definitely didn't live in a park anymore.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I haven't updated in… forever… but I had a good reason!... Okay, so maybe not, but still! I didn't know so many people would start watching this. The truth is, I never really planned on continuing this. I started a new fanfic that also has SGA in it (along with a bunch of other series) and that has taken up most of my time. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy.

The Pentagon

"Sir, security has been breached!" A young major reported to the superior officer standing behind his terminal. The general had graying hair and years of experience hidden in his dark eyes.

"At ease, Major Allan. What was taken?" The major seemed to hesitate a moment before answering.

"They downloaded the Pegasus files, sir." The generals eyes widened. Those files were under the strictest security protocol.

"Any leads on tracking this guy?" He asked.

"As is protocol, a tracking cookie was placed in the file, but it looks like he went through a lot of servers on a global level. It's hard to tell where this guy is."

"Keep me informed at all times." He turned to leave.

"General O'Neill?" Major Allan asked.

"Yes, major?" O'Neill responded with out turning around.

"What are you going to do?"

"Inform the president of the situations. If this information gets leaked then we are in a shit load of trouble and I personally prefer my ass uncooked."

Soaring through the air, flying miles above the ground, watching people scurry below like insects. She flew on into the clouds, higher and higher, until she was above the atmosphere. Everything was calm and quiet. She sighed contently, closing her eyes. A faint buzzing sounded far off, but she was too happy to notice. Not to be put down, the sound got louder.

Mumbling to herself, she rolled over in her bed, legs tangled in the white cotton sheets. As she made to stand up, the sheets tripped her, causing her to fall flat on her butt beside her two foot high bed. Sore, but now awake, she stood up and stalked over to where her cell phone was ringing on a desk a few feet away. Rubbing her bruised behind and cursing, she picked up and answered. It was Boris. They had kept in touch over the years as more than just business partners. He saw her as almost a daughter and she saw him as a protective father figure. He knew about her parents and never tried to imply that he was taking over their roles, but he couldn't deny the fact that she had grown to become part of his family. She still did jobs for him, and he would set up her deals (albeit he was reluctant to set up dangerous ones). He also provided protection in the forms of two burly guards by the names of Steven and Sergio. She'd round out that they were actually really good poker players. She still owed Sergio twenty bucks.

"Hey Boris, what's up? Why-"

"Ghost, you have to leave, now." His thick accent interrupted her, the urgency in his voice scaring her. He referred to her by her hacker name whenever they spoke in a form of communication other than face to face.

"Why?" She asked.

"I do not know what happened, but whatever information you retrieved from the Pentagon database was better secured than we thought. They have tracked down your location. Steven and Sergio are on their way. They'll take you to a nearby safe house. You have ten minutes." Boris hung up. Thirty seconds later, her body guards burst into her room. She wasn't ready just yet.

"Give me a sec!" She turned back to her computer, half way through wiping the hard drive.

"There, that should be everything." Running over to her bed, she pulled out a black gym bag packed with things she would need in situations like this. Slipping on her black combat boots, she made her way out to the back hall of her home. Once there she slid open one of the glass doors onto the veranda and from there to the garage that was separate from the mansion. She could hear helicopters in the distance and tried to remain calm. She'd been chased by feds before, but they had never gotten this close. They had always ended up chasing a ghost, which, ironically enough, was her name to the real world. Only Boris and a few others knew her real name. Ghost just stuck one day after a client questioned if she really existed or not.

So Ghost it was.

Sirens wailed as she got into Steven's black BMZ. Sergio got into an identical vehicle, his plan being to lead the law agents away. Her burly protectors were paid very well for their jobs, and they were good at it. It also was good motivation that death was their reward for failure. Steven gunned the engine and took off down the gravel driveway towards the back entrance, Sergio taking the front. Ghost relaxed as the mansion got smaller and smaller. The whir of the helicopter got fainter as well, meaning it had taken Sergio's bait.

But she was too quick in her relief.

Suddenly, a tight knot formed in her stomach as they came around a bend in the dusty road and came face to face with three big black SUVs with SWAT labeled on the side that blocked their exit.

Steven cursed in Russian, one of many in his wide vocabulary range, putting the BMW in reverse and, backing up hard, made a backwards U-turn that took them on two wheels. Ghost thanked the gods for seat belts.

As they sped back down the way they had come, now with the SWAT in tow, the helicopter came back into sound and sight range. _Shit_, Ghost cursed. She had a wide range of vocabulary too. A rather large man in his late thirties was leaning out the side with a blow horn shouting at them to stop the vehicle and come out with their hands up, the usual stuff.

They didn't.

Realizing that they weren't going to give up, the man got back into the chopper and ordered them to fly ahead. When it got twenty feet ahead of the escape car, the doors opened and shiny spikes were dripped, covering the ground in a carpet of sharp, pointy metal bits.

_Double shit_. Ghost thought again.

Steven slowed down. A dense forest surrounded them, making escape impossible. Giving her an apologetic glance, he stopped the car, turning off the engine. The three SUVs screeched to a halt, encircling them. What seemed like an army of men in SWAT fatigue leapt out, guns pointing at the car.

"Step out of the car with your hands up!" The leader of the group shouted, a bit of an overkill considering he was only a foot away from the car.

Ghost felt numb as she stepped out with her hands behind her head. Looks of shock went through the soldiers at the sight of a sixteen year old girl in combat boots, not unlike theirs, an ACDC Tee, and red shorts got out of the car. Her cover was blown.

And apparently so were the minds of the SWAT team.


End file.
